Vodyanoy
Vodyanoy is one of the demons and minor antagonist in Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. Like his fellow demon Drekavac, Torbalan and Baba Yaga, Vodyanoy also one of eccentric creatures who possessing ungodly powers. His true demonic form is a humanoid frog demon. Character Information Appearance While in human form, Vodyanoy looks like a medium build man who wear thick clothes that are decorated with fur along the collar and sleeves. He also seen wearing a green turban wrapped about his head and has short, black hair. His true, demonic appearance is that of a frog-like monster with incredibly long tongue and strong legs. Personality Unlike Drekavac, who seems to be his superior, Vodyanoy is incredibly gluttonous, and he always eats gold, even several bags worth of coins. He's easily convinced to do a task in order to receive gold, and seems to truly make an effort to fulfill it, but his price seems to vary with the task itself. Like Baba Yaga and Torbalan, he's arrogant about his abilities and has shown no concern about facing a Vanadis. Like the other demons, he lacks empathy and seems to lack any other interest other than getting and eating gold. Chronology Hunt and Battle Against Tigre and Mila ---To be added--- Role in Baba Yaga's Battle Against Humans ---To be added--- Survival After Baba Yaga's Death Miraculously, Vodyanoy survived the attack and fled away without witessing Baba Yaga's demise. Upon his reunion with Drekavac while travelling into an underground cavern, Vodyanoy asked Drekavac why didn't he rescued Baba Yaga, only to be silent when he heard from Drekavac about Koschei. The two demons then saw a wall of sculptures of the Three-Faced Goddess, who was pinning a dragon, before leaving the cave. Power and Ability Strength wise overall, Vodyanoy took on both Tigre and Ludmira at the same time and rather than being killed he was merely pushed back by their combined efforts. In terms of overall power, he seems to be inferior to the likes of Torbalan and Baba Yaga but, much like them, he is powerful enough to fight against Vanadis and the "Bow's Wielder" on his own, a feat which normally makes his strength comparable to 1,000 men. * Superhuman Stealth *'Superhuman Durability' *'Elemental Absorption' *'Quick Healing Properties'-One of eerie attributes about Vodyanoy is his super-natural healing properties, which almost heals his injuries he inflicted from his enemies, even his severed body parts (for example his tongue and right foot that cut by Elen). Trivia *This version of Vodyanoy is based on the legendary Slavic folklore with a same name. *Vodyanoy is the first demon to encounter the Vanadis in current generation, the first Vanadis he encounter was Ludmila Lourie when on hunt to capture Tigre after Battle of Ormea. *Despite his significant appearance and role in the Light Novel and the Manga, Vodyanoy is one of few characters who did not appear in the anime series. ** This is assumed to be due to sensibility if nothing else, since the demons are mostly an inexplicable existence until the Second Arc, meaning his appearance in the Anime, which only covered the First Arc, would've naturally felt both random and unexplained. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Antagonists Category:Male Character